Forever Yours, Faithfully
by faberryxbreyton
Summary: Quinn wants to keep her forever...  Rachel/Quinn. Faberry. Super fluffy smut.


**Hey guys! It's been a while.**

**This is actually an old fic of mine, originally posted as Breyton (One Tree Hill). But I rewrote it a little while ago and posted it over on LiveJournal as Faberry. I had a few requests to cross post it over here, so here it is!**

**To everyone who hasn't read it yet, I hope you enjoy.**

**And if you feel so inclined, send a review my way!**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Quinn stood in the doorway, her hazel eyes locked on the beautiful brunette standing in front of the mirror in her bedroom wearing nothing but a white bathrobe, her delicate fingers removing the diamond studs from her ears.

They had just gotten back to their shared New York apartment after Rachel's first performance as Elphaba in the Broadway production of Wicked.

The blonde smiled lovingly. "I'm so proud of you, Rach. I always knew you'd make it." Rachel smiled back, her cheeks flushing a faint shade of red as her eyes met with Quinn's in the reflection of the glass. Quinn found this utterly adorable.

The smaller girl turned to face her girlfriend, "Well, I did tell you enough." Quinn giggled lightly, "Yes you did...with diagrams and PowerPoint Presentations."  
>Rachel flashed a grin, "I thought you'd find my efficiency endearing."<p>

"I find everything about you endearing."

The brunette's smile widened. "Even my tendency to over-discuss everything in order to showcase my impressively extensive vocabulary?" Quinn smirked at her, "Especially that. There's just something about you perfectly enunciating long words..."

Rachel smiled seductively and sauntered forward. She closed the gap between them, her arms sliding around Quinn's slender waist. She had a playful glimmer apparent in her chocolate eyes, which were noticeably darker than usual, "Antidisestablishmentarianism. Constitutionality. ..."

Quinn chuckled lightly, "Why, Miss Berry, are you trying to seduce me?"

The tiny singer leaned forward, her lips lingering dangerously close to Quinn's ear, her hot breath sending a shiver down the blonde's spine. She chuckled softly, her tone enriched with a slight huskiness.

"Always".

She pulled back slightly, just enough to brush her lips against her girlfriend's in the sweetest of kisses. It started off slow, their lips just grazing, barely touching, but it wasn't long before Rachel deepened it. The faint taste of Quinn's strawberry lip gloss was intoxicating, and the brunette wanted, no, she _needed_more.

Rachel's fingers tangled in the blonde tresses before her, her tongue sweeping over the taller girl's bottom lip. Quinn moaned softly, her mouth opening almost instantly, meeting the brunette's tongue with her own. Rachel backed Quinn up towards the bed clumsily, both girls too consumed with gently massaging each other's tongues to pay attention to the various obstacles they were knocking over and running into on the way.

The back of Quinn's knees hit the edge of the bed, both girls tumbling down carelessly with the brunette on top, straddling her girlfriend's waist. Rachel broke the kiss slowly, sucking Quinn's lower lip into her mouth and tugging it with her teeth. The blonde moaned softly, slowly running her fingertips up Rachel's sides.

The brunette flashed a grin, her dimples in full force as she tugged at the hem of Quinn's shirt. The taller girl returned the smile, lifting her upper body slightly and allowing Rachel to discard the item of clothing completely. The smaller girl's smile broadened as she took in the sight before her, inwardly deciding then and there that Quinn should walk around in lingerie all the time.

Rachel leaned down again, brushing her lips over Quinn's in a sweet, gentle kiss before whispering against them, "You're so beautiful, baby."

She trailed butterfly kisses along Quinn's jaw line, dipping her head to softly nip at her neck. She smirked, hearing her girlfriend gasp as she continued to suck at her now throbbing pulse point, the flesh beneath her tongue quickly beginning to redden. Rachel grazed her fingernails softly up the blonde's ribcage, reaching underneath her and effortlessly undoing the clasp of her bra.

The brunette pulled back slightly, just enough to meet her lover's lust-filled gaze. She smiled lovingly at the blonde girl beneath her, pulling each individual strap down her arms slowly. Her fingers ran over heated flesh leaving goose bumps in their wake, and her brown eyes never left the hazel orbs before her.  
>Rachel leaned down, capturing the blonde's bruised lips in a searing kiss. Their lips parted with a soft smack, the brunette dipping her head once again to nip and suck at her girlfriend's neck. She kissed her way down to Quinn's collarbone; her hot, wet tongue darted out on occasion to lick the blonde's skin, now sticky with sweat.<p>

She continued her heated journey, dragging her lips softly down the valley of Quinn's breasts before placing open-mouthed kisses down her taut abdomen. The blonde moaned softly, her back arching up off the bed. Rachel giggled lightly, loving the fact that Quinn wanted more from her.

She dipped her tongue into the blonde's navel, licking a trail of liquid heat back up her stomach, kissing the heated skin at the base of Quinn's breast. Quinn's eyes closed tightly, her teeth biting down on her bruised bottom lip as Rachel captured her nipple in her warm, moist mouth. Her tongue swirled around it making it harden almost instantly before giving equal treatment to the other one.

The blonde let out a louder moan, "…mmm, god baby…" as her hand reached up, her slender fingers tangling in her lover's silky chestnut locks. The blonde shuddered, her hips rolling off the mattress up into Rachel's searching for the friction she so desperately needed. They both moaned at the contact and Rachel's teeth bit down on the puckered flesh once again sending jolts of pleasure between the blonde's thighs.

Rachel broke away with a soft "pop", kissing her way down to the top of Quinn's skinny jeans. "I think it's time for these to go, don't you?" Her voice was husky, heightening the blonde's arousal so much that she couldn't even form a coherent thought, let alone a verbal response. She nodded vigorously; her eyes still clenched shut, her bottom lip sucked into her mouth.

Rachel grinned, highly amused at Quinn's response. She brought her hands down, undoing the button and dragging the zipper down slowly, her fingertips teasing Quinn's centre on the way. The blonde's mouth fell open with a gasp, her hips arching off the bed once again, making it much easier for the petite girl to drag the restricting denim down her girlfriend's never ending legs.

Quinn's eyes snapped open, watching as her girlfriend began placing chaste kisses up her inner thigh, her tongue darting out to trace invisible patterns on her smooth flesh. She whimpered as Rachel nipped at her exposed hip bone, before sliding up, her body now flush against the length of the blondes. The brunette leaned down, her lips meeting Quinn's in a slow, passionate kiss, their tongues dancing together gently. She ran her fingers up the blonde's sides, trailing her index finger delicately over the blonde's right nipple.

Her heart fluttered as Quinn moaned into her mouth, her slender body moulding perfectly into her own. She cupped the blondes neck with both hands, kissing her harder, deeper.

Quinn reached down, extremely proud of herself for being able to regain her bodily functions for the time being to undo Rachel's robe. The younger girl broke away from the intense kiss, helping Quinn discard the silky material. She smirked, raising an eyebrow at the girl beneath her who had once again been rendered awestruck. The blonde looked up, finally tearing her eyes away from her girlfriend's flawless body. She whispered breathlessly, lovingly, "I can't believe you're mine, Rachel Berry."

Rachel reached out, gently brushing a blonde curl behind her lover's ear. "Forever."

Quinn sat up slightly, her hand cupping the back of the brunette's neck, and crashed their lips together. They moaned breathlessly at the skin on skin contact, their breasts pushed up against each other.

Rachel reattached her lips to Quinn's throat, nipping and sucking at her pulse point, her hand snaking down the blonde's pale abdomen, her fingers finding their way beneath the elastic waistband of Quinn's slightly dirty-girl underwear.  
>The blonde groaned audibly as Rachel began lightly stroking her centre, her fingers gentle yet insistent. Quinn's breath hitched, her heart hammering against her chest.<p>

The singer continued to trace small circles around the blonde's clit, loving the way Quinn's body reacted to her. She dipped her head, taking her girlfriend's hardened nipple into her mouth once again, nipping, sucking, earning more breathless moans from the girl beneath her. The blonde was teetering on the brink of release but the brunette's gentle touch wasn't quite enough- she needed more. She lifted her hips in an attempt to increase the contact between them but nothing seemed to work. "Rachel, baby, I…oh, god…I…please…more…"

Rachel relented, licking and kissing down the blonde's stomach she withdrew her fingers before hooking them underneath the sides of Quinn's underwear. She slid them down her smooth legs slowly, seductively, her darkened eyes never once leaving the blonde's hazel ones.

Coming back up, her fingers continued right where they had left off, tracing small, hard circles on Quinn's clit. The blonde groaned loudly, throwing her head back into the pillows as Rachel relentlessly licked and kissed her ribcage. She brought a hand up, her fingernails digging lightly into Rachel's scalp, the other hand desperately clutching at the expensive 600 thread count sheets beneath her.

"Oh god, Rachel. Please…"

She was so close; she couldn't handle being teased anymore. She needed release, and she needed more of Rachel.

The brunette chuckled against Quinn's burning skin, rewarding her by thrusting a finger hard and deep inside her centre. Quinn's head pushed back further into the pillow, a loud moan ripping from her lips. She gripped the cream colored sheets frantically, her breathing quick and shallow. She spread her trembling thighs further apart, giving Rachel improved access as she continued to thrust deep inside her.

The blonde couldn't form a single thought, coherent or otherwise, she was completely lost to everything but the incredible sensations coursing through her body at the hands of her girlfriend. Unintelligible words fell from her lips as Rachel added a second finger, her hips rocking uncontrollably against the brunette's hand, matching her thrust for thrust.  
>Rachel kissed her way down the blonde's body, now glistening with sweat. Dipping her head, she slowly licked her girlfriend's clit, tracing small, gentle circles around the swollen flesh, never once slowing the rhythmic pace of her fingers.<p>

Quinn whimpered, her nails digging into her girlfriends scalp, her every breath coming out ragged and quick, "Oh my god…oh fuck…"

Her release was coming fast, the familiar feeling in her lower abdomen getting more and more intense. She raised her hips as Rachel sucked hard on her clit, and her orgasm hit hard. The brunette continued to softly suck at the blonde's centre, her fingers still rocking gently inside to intensify her climax.

Quinn crashed back down onto the bed, convulsions tearing through her body. Rachel slowed her ministrations, drawing out the last few tremors from the blonde before slowly removing her fingers from inside her.

The brunette crawled back up her lover's body, placing gentle, chaste kisses on her quivering stomach on the way. She kissed her, hard, and Quinn returned it with just as much fervour before breaking away, still trying to regain her breath. She lifted herself up slightly, her muscles trembling, and began to place fevered kisses up the brunette's neck.  
>Rachel shuddered, her eyes fluttering closed as Quinn used the tip of her tongue to lick a teasing trail up the column of her throat.<p>

Reaching her desired destination, the blonde nibbled her girlfriend's earlobe gently, something she knew drove Rachel wild. Letting her tongue swirl around the soft flesh, she smiled to herself, chuckling softly as the younger girl let out a whimper. Continuing to work her tongue against Rachel's neck, she ran her fingertips down her stomach, sliding a finger along the length of brunette's aching centre.

Rachel let out a loud moan, throwing her head back and tangling her fingers in the silky blonde locks before her. Quinn sat up against the head board of the bed, Rachel still straddling her waist. The brunette shifted her weight forward suggestively, her upper body firmly pressed up against the blonde's, Quinn leaned forward, taking a warm, rosy nipple into her hot mouth and ran her left hand down the brunette's back, her fingernails lightly grazing the smooth skin.

She quickened her movements, tracing small circles on her lover's clit with her thumb before thrusting her middle and index finger inside her. Rachel groaned, her hips rocking back and forth, "Oh baby…mmm, that feels so good…"

Quinn grinned, leaning up to capture the brunette's earlobe in her mouth again before whispering huskily, "Yeah? You like that, baby?"

Rachel whimpered, the blonde's seductive tone sending tingles down her spine, heightening her arousal.

The small girl moaned her approval, unable to form any actual words.

The brunette's breathing quickened, the tight coil in her lower stomach about to snap. She reached down hastily, grabbing Quinn's wrist effectively stilling her movements. Quinn looked up at her, slightly confused, "What, baby? What's wrong?"

Rachel smiled, her breathing ragged, "I wanna do something first." She leaned forward before Quinn could question her any further, capturing the blondes lips in a heated kiss, pushing her gently back down onto the bed. She settled herself on top of her, straddling her waist and began to rotate her hips. The blonde's mouth fell agape, a moan caught in her throat.

The brunette threw her head back, hissing at the sensation, "God yes…"

Quinn's drew in a quick breath, watching the beautiful girl move above her. Her eyes were closed, her bottom lip entrapped snugly between her teeth. Her hair was slightly mussed and her perfect body was sparkling with perspiration. The blonde's heart thudded in her chest; Rachel Berry was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She was so deeply in love with this girl.

The blonde's fingers gripped firmly onto Rachel's waist as the brunette's pace quickened. Quinn let out a barely audible moan, her breathing less than stable. The smaller girl, now moaning uncontrollably, glanced down, watching as their clits rubbed together. She groaned loudly as Quinn raised her hips, rocking up against her even harder than before.

Her chocolate eyes locked with her girlfriend's, her stare intense, so full of love. She whispered breathlessly, "Come with me, baby. Come with me…"

The tone in Rachel's voice, along with the amazing sensations shooting through her, sent Quinn over the edge. The blonde let out an earth shattering moan as Rachel screamed out her name, both of them overwhelmed with ecstasy.

Rachel collapsed on top of Quinn, utterly exhausted, her body completely spent. The blonde chuckled, trying to catch her breath, running her fingers unconsciously up and down her girlfriend's back. "Wow…"

Rachel laughed softly, vibrating against the blonde's neck, her breathing still accelerated, "Yep…"

They both laid there a few moments longer, regaining control of their breathing. Rachel lifted her head, gazing down at her girl. She smiled lazily, almost cockily, "So, are my love making skills as satisfactory as last time? Because I did some extended research on Google last night and I watched some very interesting videos that I think could be highly beneficial to both parties in the-"

Quinn laughed, her voice still a little hoarse, "Rach, take a breath, babe. I can assure you that you don't need ANY help in the...wait, what the hell were you watching? No, I actually don't even want to know. The point is, you're amazing. I'd give you a gold star, Berry."

The brunette grinned sheepishly, "I do like those."

Quinn smiled and leaned up, her lips ghosting across Rachel's in sweet, leisurely kisses. The brunette sighed contently, "I love you so much, Quinn."

"I love you too, Rach, more than you could ever know."

Rachel hummed her approval before stating softly, "We really have come a long way since high school. I still concur that snuggling with you is the preferred alternative to a slushy facial. You really should have figured that out sooner."

The blonde rolled her eyes, the smile still on her face. "I'm sorry! If it helps, I wasn't really throwing the slushies at you; I was throwing them at the creepy animals on your sweaters. They always stared at me- they freaked me out. And they made Brittany cry."

Rachel scoffed, playfully swatting Quinn's shoulder and rolling to cuddle into her side.

Quinn laughed, continuing her teasing. "Maybe I just wanted to get your clothes wet so I could see what was under them. Who knew you were rockin' that hot little body underneath all that argyle?"

Rachel giggled, squealing as the blonde rolled on top of her peppering her face with quick, soft kisses.

The brunette smiled lovingly, gripping the sides of her girlfriend's face, holding her still so she could capture her lips.

Quinn pulled back gently, nuzzling her nose against Rachel's before kissing her neck tenderly and whispering in her ear, "Can I kiss you forever?"

Rachel smiled as she asked with a giggle, "Is that your way of proposing, Miss Fabray?"

The blonde smiled against her neck. "And if it was?"

The brunette's heart rate increased slightly, "I...I would say...you had better ask me properly..."

The blonde took a deep breath before reaching up and cupping Rachel's cheek in her palm. She smiled as the brunette leaned into her touch instantly.

"I know things haven't always been easy for us. I know I treated you horribly for years, but if you'll let me, I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I want to wake up to you every morning, and go to sleep with you in my arms every night. I...I want to keep pretending to hate when you sing too loud in the shower, cause I think it's adorable when you pout and stomp your foot. I want to have babies with you, and watch you try to teach them to sing and dance the minute they're out of the womb. I want...I just want everything with you, Rachel. Marry me?" The question came out barely above a whisper but it held so much hope and irrevocable love.

Rachel smiled, a smile that only Quinn ever got to see, making the blonde's heart flutter all over again. The brunette's eyes began to water, tears threatening to cascade down her cheeks at any given moment, her voice thick with emotion.

"Okay".

Quinn blinked back her own set of tears, releasing a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding. "Yeah?"

The brunette laughed, losing the battle with the warm tears that were now trickling down her face, "Yeah. Yes. God, baby, yes!"

Quinn leaned down, kissing her with everything she had, the grin on her face never once leaving its place. Rachel wrapped her arms around her neck, returning the kiss fiercely. Quinn broke the kiss slowly, softly. She smiled down at the love of her life, her best friend, her everything. "I'm gonna make you so happy, Rachel Berry."

Rachel smiled up at her, her eyes sparkling, "You already do."

Quinn stared down at her, the smile never leaving her face. She leaned down, about to capture Rachel's lips in another kiss before the tiny singer leapt up, effectively knocking her new fiancé off of her and halfway across the bed. The blonde sat up, her face confused and bewildered watching the blur of a very naked brunette disappear out the doorway and down the hall. "We have to pick a wedding song! I have a whole playlist for this very occasion that I've been working on since I was nine! I'll just go collect my laptop..."

Quinn sighed, collapsing back down onto her pillow and staring up at the ceiling awaiting the return of Rachel and her playlist, which quite possibly came with a diagram and PowerPoint Presentation.

She shook her head and smiled indulgently. "Only Rachel fucking Berry."


End file.
